


War and Truce/战与和（2015年法诞贺文）

by Rosalind_K



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalind_K/pseuds/Rosalind_K
Summary: 一对宿敌纠缠数百年的故事。旧文搬运。2015年法诞贺文。国设史向。CP：英法英（亚瑟·柯克兰×弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦×亚瑟·柯克兰）（警告：私设有，历史性错误有，开头存在微量法贞情节）





	War and Truce/战与和（2015年法诞贺文）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作的时候由于作者疏忽有几处历史性错误，因生贺的时效性未作修改。在结尾处会作出说明。  
> 因本文语言为中文，故本文中涉及到实际存在的国名和地名的地方都按照中文同人的要求打上了分隔符，以避免用搜索引擎搜索国名时被搜索到。  
> 此外，本文写作时间较早，文笔实在不怎么样，作者自己都看不下去，望各位读者谅解。

One

冲天的火光将五月鲁/昂湛蓝的天空染得鲜红，仿佛厮杀过后浸透了鲜血的无边汪洋。这片土地在往年的这个时节该是很美的，有温暖和煦的风和漫山遍野的鲜花，会有青涩的少年少女在花田中相依偎着互诉爱意，或是在浓荫如盖的树下相拥亲吻。然而此时大概不会有人记起这一切，就连路边野花散发出的淡淡花香也被空气中浓烟的刺鼻味道所掩盖了。

他凝望着那片被鲜血染红的天，凝望着那片熊熊燃烧的火。火光映得他那张大理石般精致的脸明暗不定，那蓝紫色的眼瞳本是如普/罗/旺/斯郊外的薰衣草般令人心醉，此刻却幽暗得像夜空，汹涌的悲伤仿佛是滚滚而来的潮水，疯狂地拍打着脆弱的心之礁石，又如同弯弯绕绕的翠色藤蔓，一点一点地将心紧紧缠绕住，直至再也挣脱不开，直至勒出鲜血。

“为什么。”过了很久，他从牙缝里挤出几个字，双拳紧握，身子颤抖，声音哽咽。

他身旁的人脸上却连一点多余的表情也无，只是抱着双臂冷眼看着，祖母绿色的眼眸一片平静，仿佛他只是一个与自己素不相识的过客。

“为什么？”他唇角浮上一抹凉薄的笑，眼角眉梢似乎也带了那冷冷的笑意，清清冷冷的声音像是海峡彼岸那片岛屿上一年四季缠绵不歇的雨，明明是平平淡淡的叙述，却令听着的人感觉寒气透骨，“因为我们是国家啊。”

他没有说话，只是死死望着他，目光凄绝，心口一阵阵闷痛。

“国家是不该有多余的感情的。这点你不是应该比我更清楚吗，法/兰/西？”他歪着头看着他，唇角的笑意更深了，闪烁的翠绿眼眸仿佛在嘲笑这个比自己年长的国家的天真。

是啊，国家是不该有多余的感情的。

我该是最清楚这个道理的人，可是为什么还是控制不住自己，还是动了情呢？

你可以告诉我吗，英/格/兰？

再回头时，那烈火早已熄灭了。大火燃尽，什么也不曾剩下，那金发的少女原先站立的地方只余下了一片焦黑的灰烬。  
  
  
  
Two

这宫殿比以往见过的任何一座都更加富丽。环视四周是满眼的金碧辉煌，穹顶上画满了基督福音和希腊诸神，从天花板上垂下的华丽的吊灯像盛开的百合花，四周巨大的镜子将大厅映得异常明亮。这里的一切似乎都在诉说着太阳王的伟大功绩，诉说着波旁王朝无与伦比的辉煌。

他看着那个人坐在会议桌前，苍白的唇紧紧抿着，微微垂下的眼睫毛遮住了那双翠绿的眼眸。他从始至终未发一言，甚至几乎连动都未动一下，只在签字的时候起了身，修长而骨节分明的手指轻轻握住那支笔，在文件上熟练地签下漂亮的花体字。

他一直注视着那个人的背影。即使落败，那个人的脊梁也如往常一样直直地挺着，像是一头落败却依然高傲的雄狮。他想，这大概就是属于英/格/兰的骄傲吧，就像他第一次见到那孩子时一样，虽然遍体鳞伤却倔强地一声不吭，即使疼得手指抓破了绿色的斗篷，即使下唇被牙齿咬出了血，那双翠绿色的眸子也还是那么明亮，像是清晨第一缕阳光照耀下的森林，就连宫殿里最上好的祖母绿都不及他丝毫。

“英/格/兰。”眼见着那道笔挺的身影就要消失在门后，鬼使神差地，他叫住了他。

“什么事？”他看见那个人回过了头，蹙了蹙那对略粗的眉，白皙的脸上没有一点多余的表情。

“这次是你输了啊。”他看着他，忽然笑了起来，笑容艳丽得像他最爱的香根鸢尾，就像那场持续百年的战争结束时一样。

“你别高兴太早。即使失去了北美的十三个殖民地，我也还有加/拿/大，还有印/度，还有无数的殖民地。太阳在我的国土上永不会落下，我会是这个世界的霸主，不管从前现在还是未来。”他那双祖母绿色的眸子愈发地耀眼了，仿佛整个世界的阳光都落入了那双眼眸，那灼灼的光芒让人不敢直视，似乎一对视就会被狠狠灼伤。

“哦？那么我拭目以待。”他挑起一边长眉，目送着那个人的身影渐行渐远，最终消失在长廊的尽头。  
  
  
  
Three

他狼狈地伏在地上，曾经美丽的金发凌乱不堪，华贵的衣饰落满了斑驳的尘土。高悬的三色旗早已被人扯下，属于联/合/王/国的米字旗在空中高高飘扬着，仿佛在嘲笑着他的不堪一击。

“我还以为卷土重来的法/兰/西/第/一/帝/国的皇帝多强呢，谁知道就这点本事，我实在不敢相信他和当年的第一执政是一个人啊。从前横扫欧洲的霸气都到哪里去了，嗯？”

他蹲下身俯视着面前狼狈不堪的人，唇角挂着毫不掩饰的轻蔑笑意。明明身着陆军的军服，却戴了一顶与身上装束毫不相称的海盗帽子，颈间的丝巾是东方上好的丝绸，腰间佩剑上更是毫不含蓄地缀了一颗豆大的红宝石。太张扬了吗？不，他如今已经是海上的霸主，是名副其实的日/不/落/帝/国，自然有张扬的资本。

“别高兴得太早——我现在就把你的话还给你。陛下失败并不意味着法/兰/西的失败，总有一天我会重整旗鼓，君临整个欧/罗/巴大陆。”他昂着头冷冷逼视着面前趾高气扬的人。

“重整旗鼓？君临欧/罗/巴？哈哈哈哈！”那个人看了他半晌，仰头猖狂地笑起来，仿佛听到了世界上最好笑的笑话，“你看清楚了，现在世界上最强的国家是大/不/列/颠！区区法/兰/西，还想重整旗鼓，君临欧/罗/巴？做你的白日梦去吧！”蓦地，他伸手揪起面前人的衣领强迫他正视自己，“你说，这次把波拿巴那个矮子流放到什么地方好呢？厄尔巴岛肯定是不行了，还有什么地方更远呢？想想那个矮子被困在某个荒无人烟的小岛上一辈子的样子，心里真是畅快！哈哈哈哈！”

“呸！”他狠狠朝着那个人的衣服上啐了一口，“你们这些无耻小人，没有普/鲁/士的援助，还不知道孰胜孰败呢！别仗着自己赢了就在这里肆无忌惮地撒野！”

“但是事实是我们赢了不是吗？从前那么多次反/法/同/盟不也被你们英明伟大的第一执政打败了吗？那时候你们对战败国做了什么，难道还需要我提醒你？”他只是冷冷一笑，“胜者为王败者为寇，别为自己找什么借口，败了就是败了。承认吧，法/兰/西，你早已经不如以前了。”  
  
  
  
Four

“你居然还活着。”他抿了一口骨瓷杯中的红茶，瞥了一眼办公室里本该在英/吉/利海峡彼岸看玫瑰品红酒的某个人。

“呵，法/兰/西哪里那么容易灭亡？投降的不过是政府罢了。”他将落在窗外的目光收回，蓝紫色的眼眸不知不觉间变得狠厉如虎豹，全然不似他平日的样子，“而且，只要德/意/志还存在一天，我就不会甘心咽下这口气。”

“我早就提醒过你，不要对德/意/志赶尽杀绝，他是一头野兽，一旦被逼到绝境，肯定会反扑的，他的獠牙和利爪会让你遍体鳞伤，可你就是不听。”他蹙了蹙眉，放下手中的茶杯，杯底与托盘相触发出一声轻响，“你看看你现在被这头反扑的野兽逼成什么样子了？辛辛苦苦修的马/奇/诺防线也没派上半点用场，我真不知道该说你什么。”

“不是还有你吗，我亲爱的英/格/兰。”他低低地笑起来，笑声像是午夜情人的低语，勾得人心痒，“别忘了，我们现在可是盟友啊。”

“哦，是吗。也算我倒霉，竟然摊上你这样的盟友。”他不置可否地笑，白皙修长的手指摩挲着同样白皙的骨瓷茶杯，翠绿眼眸里的神色在额前碎发的遮挡下看不真切。  
  
  
  
Five

7月14日夜。

他倚在埃/菲/尔铁塔的舷窗上，低头望着下方广场上斑斓的景色。带着些凉意的夜风吹起他垂在颊边的几缕长发，亦吹开了他唇角噙着的一抹淡淡笑意。

“你果然在这儿。”

身后传来再熟悉不过的声音，法语里带着浓浓的英/国口音。说来奇怪，这么多年来巴/黎的异国人不少，按说他也听了不少英/国口音的法语，却不知为何，每当那个人开口，他都觉得那声音里带着伦/敦细雨的味道，清清冷冷却扣人心弦。

“果然还是你了解我，英/格/兰。”他回过头，薰衣草色的眼眸中映出那个无论何时都修长挺拔如梧桐的身影，唇角适时地挂上一抹轻佻的笑。

出乎他的意料，那个人没有说话，只是低下了头与他一起望着窗外狂欢的人群，祖母绿色的眸子映照着初上的华灯，远远看去似乎也与那些灯光一起忽明忽暗地闪烁着。

许多的回忆在眼前一一闪现。鲁/昂大火前他凉薄的神情，凡/尔/赛/宫中他倔强的眼神，滑/铁/卢战役后他张狂的笑，二战战场上瘦削却挺拔的背影，这么多年一路走过的嬉笑怒骂……

“喂，我说，我们停战吧，怎么样。”伦/敦细雨般的声音又在他的耳畔响起，那声音里却分明带着浅浅的笑意，仿佛拂过他耳畔的一阵凉风。

从未听过这样轻柔的声音，他愣了愣，机械地转过头，正好对上那双祖母绿色的眸子，出乎他意料的是那双眸子里也噙着笑，那样的神色竟然令他呆愣了半晌——毕竟他从未见过这个人这样温柔的神色。

“哎哎，红酒混蛋，你傻了吗？还是今天生日高兴得疯掉了？”看着面前家伙呆愣的样子，他皱了皱眉，伸手在他的眼前挥了挥。

“嗯？”猛然回过神，他眨了眨眼，似乎有些不清楚状况，“你刚才……说什么？”

“我说，”他狠狠皱了皱那两条粗得过分的眉毛，吸了几大口气，颇是不耐烦地闭了闭眼，“我们停战吧。打了几百年了，我也累了。”

“诶诶？你刚才说什么，再说一遍好吗？——不，你真的是你吗？真的是亚瑟•柯克兰吗？不是谁假扮的吧？还是发烧了？哦天，难道你的七月病还没好？”那家伙居然像发现珍稀生物似的，围着他转个不停。

他不就说了一句停战吗？有那么奇怪吗？这家伙不是早就清楚了吗？而且居然还让他再说一遍？居然让他再说一遍？！哦，万能的上帝啊，可不可以告诉我这家伙什么时候被阿尔弗雷德传染了？而且还扯什么……咳咳，他感觉七月病好像又要犯了。

算了，既然怎么说这家伙也听不懂，那也没有必要废话了。大不了老子今天豁出去了!老子风里雨里都闯过，那么多事都挺过来了，区区一个弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦算个什么？

于是他握紧拳头深深吸了一口气，猛地扯住面前人的衣领把他拉近自己，闭上眼睛直接对着那家伙的唇吻了上去。

什么规矩，什么绅士风度，都见鬼去吧。

然后，他听见了极轻的一句回应。

“好啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的几个历史性错误：  
> 1、独立战争结束英美在凡尔赛宫签合约的时候并没有法国人在场。  
> 2、独立战争时印度并不是英属殖民地。


End file.
